stategovernmentsintheunitedstatesfandomcom-20200213-history
Allen Icet
| birth_place = Houston, Texas | residence =Wildwood, Missouri | order = Budget Chair of the Missouri House of Representatives | order2 = Member of the Missouri House of Representatives from Missouri's 84th District | party = Republican | religion = Baptist | occupation = Engineer | alma_mater=Texas A&M University (B.S., 1980) Washington University in St. Louis (M.B.A.) | spouse = Carol Icet | children = Sarah Icet Melissa Icet Alexandra Icet Daniel Icet | website = http://www.icetforauditor.com] }} Allen Icet (born March 31, 1957) is a Republican that represents Missouri's 84th district, a portion of Saint Louis County, in the Missouri House of Representatives. He was elected to the House in November 2002.Missouri House member page for Allen Icet - Retrieved July 8, 2009 Icet has served as Missouri House budget chair since 2005.Members of the Missouri House Budget Committee - Retrieved July 8, 2009 Background and education Education Icet received a Bachelor’s of Science Degree from Texas A&M University in Civil Engineering. Later, Icet went on to receive a Master’s in Business Administration from Washington University in St. Louis.Missouri House Member Bio for Allen Icet - Retrieved July 8, 2009 Early career Rep. Icet is a past president (1995–96) and director (1994–96) of the Rockwood Board of Education. In 2000, Rep. Icet served as a delegate to the Missouri Republican Convention. He also served on Minority Leader Catherine Hanaway’s 2001 Blue Ribbon Budget Committee. Marriage and family life Icet currently resides in Wildwood, Missouri with his wife, Carol. They have four children: Sarah, Melissa, Alexandra and Daniel. Rep. Icet attends Ballwin Baptist Church. Political career 2003-2009 He began serving the people of Missouri in 1994 as the President/Director of the Rockwood Board of Education for Saint Louis County’s largest public school system. He became a delegate of the Missouri Republican Convention in 2000 and served as a Member of the former House Minority Leader Catherine Hanaway’s 2001 Blue Ribbon Commission, recommending steps towards realistic budgeting. In 2002, he was elected to the Missouri House of Representatives. He has previously served on 9 different committees. His current Joint Committee membership includes the Capital Improvements and Leases Oversight, the Interim Committee on Oversight of Federal Stimulus and Stabilization Funds, Court Automation, Legislative Research, and Missouri Health Net. Icet also has a strong commitment to service and leadership in various communities. After becoming an Eagle Scout, he joined the Life Member Eagle Scout Association. He formerly served on the Board of Directors for Ballwin Christian Academy and on the Rockwood School District Advisory Council, which serves more than 22,000 students. Awards and accolades St. Louis Business Journal Legislative Award 2007–2009Allen Icet for Missouri State Auditor - Retrieved July 8, 2009 St. Louis Regional Commerce & Growth Association Lewis & Clark Statesman Award 2008 -2009 Missouri Community College Association Distinguished Legislator Award 2006 SSM Cardinal Glennon Champion for Children Award 2006 2010 Missouri State Auditor Campaign In June 2009 Rep. Icet announced his intentions to run for Auditor of the State of Missouri in the election 2010.Allen Icet For Missouri State Auditor - Retrieved July 8, 2009House Budget Chairman Allen Icet Announces bid for Missouri State Auditor - Retrieved July 8, 2009House Budget Chair Icet Running for Missouri Auditor - Retrieved July 8, 2009Icet Jumps into Auditor's Race - Retrieved July 8, 2009Rep. Icet to run for State Auditor - Retrieved July 8, 2009MissouriNet - Retrieved July 8, 2009Arch City Chronicle - Retrieved July 8, 2009Arch City Chronicle- Retrieved July 8, 2009 “After serious consideration with my family and trusted friends, it is my intention to seek the office of State Auditor in 2010,” Icet announced. “The Auditor is the top taxpayer advocate and watchdog in the state, responsible for rooting out waste, fraud and abuse of our tax dollars.” On July 7, Thomas Schweich also announced his candicacy for the Missouri State Auditor in 2010, which means that there will be an August 2010 GOP primary. Also on July 7, 2009, Icet announced endorsements from 80 Missouri representatives (90% of all Republican house members in the Missouri House of Representatives ) and 4 Missouri Senators.Allen Icet Announces Endorsements for Missouri State Auditor - Retrieved July 8, 2009Political Fix: Allen Icet to Thomas Schweich, look at my Endorsements - Retrieved July 8, 2009 References External links *Allen Icet's Official House Site *Allen Icet for Missouri State Auditor Category:1957 births Category:Living people Category:Missouri Republicans Category:Members of the Missouri House of Representatives Category:People from Wildwood, Missouri